L'enfant est le père de l'adulte
by emmaD
Summary: Petit Sevvie deviendra grand... En attendant, il apprend à vivre dans un monde hostile où chaque expérience apporte une nouvelle leçon plus ou moins rude. L'enfance de Severus explique bien des choses sur le professeur Rogue ! Traduction.
1. Bébé

Univers et personnages de J.K. Rowling, fic de testingt, traduction de moi.

**L'enfant est le père de l'adulte**

« _L'enfant est le père de l'adulte_ », William Wordsworth.

« _Le clou qui dépasse se fait taper dessus_ », proverbe moldu.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

**Chapitre premier : Bébé. Dans lequel Sevvie fait connaissance avec le Statut du Secret**

_« Les idiots qui portent fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière, qui sont incapables de contrôler leurs émotions … – les gens faibles, en d'autres termes – n'ont aucune chance … ! »_ Professeur Rogue.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Quand le temps commençait à se réchauffer, Mrs Bray s'asseyait parfois sur son perron, son bébé à côté d'elle dans le landau. Elle s'endormait parfois comme ça ; c'était drôle qu'une dame s'endorme en plein jour. Il se mit à s'approcher en catimini pour regarder le bébé pendant qu'elle dormait. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une drôle d'odeur les jours où elle s'endormait, comme son Pa' certains soirs, ou les hommes qui sortaient du pub. Ce n'était pas une odeur de cigarette, pourtant.

Le bébé était idiot. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on puisse être aussi idiot. Le bébé pleurait beaucoup : est-ce qu'il ne savait pas qu'on te donnait de bonnes raisons de pleurer quand tu faisais ça ? En même temps, quand il ne pleurait pas et qu'il ne dormait pas, il riait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?

Il surveillait le bébé. Le bébé mangeait ses mains et riait. Le bébé essayait d'attraper les petits objets suspendus au landau et riait. Le bébé essayait d'attraper un rayon de soleil et riait quand il n'y arrivait pas. N'était-il pas plus malin que ça ? Si tu riais, on te remarquait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le bébé soit aussi idiot.

Il se pencha au-dessus du landau et le bébé lui fit un sourire. Il lui fit les gros yeux. Pourquoi le bébé souriait-il ? Il agita la main devant le visage du bébé ; celui-ci lui attrapa un doigt de sa petite main grasse et la petite bouche s'ouvrit largement dans un grand sourire édenté de triomphe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait. Les bébés, c'était pour les filles, il savait que c'était ce que son Pa' dirait. Personne en vue, sauf Mrs Bray. Elle avait la tête penchée en arrière et la bouche aussi grand ouverte que celle du bébé tandis qu'elle ronflait. La voie était libre.

C'était un bébé idiot. Il devait lui apprendre une leçon. Il prit son bâton et donna un petit coup au bébé. Pas sur la peau, où ça ferait une écorchure, juste sur les côtes, mais fort, très fort. Il allait lui apprendre.

La vie, ce n'était pas drôle, comme le bébé avait l'air de le croire.

Il fit un bond en arrière et s'enfuit en courant quand le bébé commença à crier. Il faisait tellement de bruit ! Est-ce qu'il ne savait que tu n'étais pas censé faire autant de bruit ? Quel bébé bruyant ! Il se cacha derrière les marches du perron de sa maison et regarda Mrs Bray se réveiller. Elle glissa un peu de côté sur les marches quand elle essaya de se lever.

— Là, là, dit-elle au bébé.

Puis, elle le prit et le tint contre elle tandis qu'elle semblait se rendormir à moitié. Le bébé arrêta de crier et dormit un moment, avant de se réveiller en faisant une autre sorte de bruit.

— C'est l'heure du biberon, dit-elle et elle emporta le bébé à l'intérieur.

Il y eut de la pluie les jours suivants, et quand il fit beau ensuite, Mrs Bray n'eut pas sommeil. Mais deux jours plus tard, elle s'endormit et il se glissa sur les marches pour voir le bébé.

Idiot de bébé. Il n'aimait pas quand le bébé faisait du bruit.

Le bébé le regardait d'un air incertain, cette fois, mais il agita à nouveau la main devant son visage. Le bébé lui attrapa un doigt, comme la fois d'avant, et lui fit un grand sourire. Idiot de bébé. Pourquoi était-il aussi content ? Il retira son doigt et le visage du bébé se froissa. Il remit sa main en place : le bébé essaya de l'attraper, rata et gloussa. Puis, le bébé lui attrapa un doigt et tout son visage s'ouvrit dans son rire édenté de triomphe.

Il gloussa aussi, sans le vouloir. Idiot de bébé.

Le bébé était tellement idiot qu'il aimait les jeux idiots. Il joua au jeu idiot avec le bébé, le laissant essayer d'attraper ses doigts. Il devait le laisser réussir à attraper son doigt de temps en temps, ou bien le visage du bébé se froissait à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, le bébé mit le doigt dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer. Il suçait fort !

Mais après, son visage se froissa à nouveau et il commença à agiter la tête. Il jeta au bébé un regard incertain et lui donna un autre doigt. Le bébé l'essaya, puis se mit à crier. Cet autre cri, le différent, pas le cri de quand on lui donnait un coup.

Il n'aimait pas quand le bébé faisait du bruit : il s'enfuit avant que Mrs Bray ne se réveille complètement. Mais il se cacha derrière son escalier et il l'entendit.

— C'est l'heure du biberon !

Elle ne ressortit pas le bébé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mrs Bray était à nouveau endormie. Le bébé lui fit un délicieux sourire quand il se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il joua à nouveau au jeu idiot d'attrape-doigt. Mais il devait apprendre une leçon au bébé. C'était dangereux de faire autant de bruit. Il essaya de l'expliquer au bébé.

— Chut, bébé. Tu dois rester silencieux, et alors, ils ne te remarquent pas, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Le bébé lui répondit par un gloussement de joie et lui attrapa le nez. Idiot de bébé ! Il joua au jeu d'attrape-doigt pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Bray commence à se réveiller.

Pendant quelque temps, il y eut des jours de pluie, où Mrs Bray ne sortit pas avec le bébé. Puis, il y eut une série de jours ensoleillés avant que Mrs Bray n'ait à nouveau sommeil. Le bébé essaya de l'atteindre quand il se pencha vers lui.

— Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, bébé ? murmura-t-il.

Le bébé fit de drôles de bruits et sourit. Il fallait qu'il apprenne au bébé à bien parler. Il fallait qu'il lui apprenne plein de choses. C'était un bébé idiot.

Il regarda autour de lui. Mrs Bray avait glissé sur le côté, encore une fois. Il attrapa le bébé sous les bras et le hissa vers lui – qu'il était lourd ! Il le prit et le serra contre lui. Les bras du bébé l'entouraient. Il le souleva davantage et le sortit complètement du landau, puis marcha vers le perron de sa maison. C'était dur ! Le bébé était lourd. Il le tint sur lui, comme Mrs Bray l'avait fait. Il devait lui apprendre sa leçon.

Le bébé essayait sans cesse de se tenir debout sur lui : il le tenait sous les bras tandis que le bébé se balançait en avant et en arrière. C'était un bébé vraiment lourd ; est-ce qu'ils étaient tous aussi lourds ? Le bébé attrapa à nouveau son nez et gloussa. Il ne pouvait pas le garder loin de son nez pendant qu'il le tenait debout ! Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber : ça faisait mal de tomber.

Il gloussa un peu, même si les ongles du bébé lui griffaient le visage.

— Idiot de bébé, murmura-t-il, tu dois apprendre à rester silencieux. Tu dois apprendre à ne pas pleurer. Tu dois arrêter de rire autant – ça fait trop de bruit. Ils te remarquent quand tu fais du bruit. Tu dois apprendre, petit bébé. Tu dois arrêter d'être idiot, ou bien ils te feront du mal.

Le bébé n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait : il essayait de lui mettre le poing dans la bouche. Il fit une grimace et mordit le poing du bébé, et le bébé se mit à glousser vraiment fort. Il n'était pas un très bon professeur. Il joua au jeu d'attrape-doigt avec le bébé, à la place. Il lui apprendrait sa leçon plus tard.

Mrs Bray ronfla bruyamment ; il leva les yeux, effrayé. Est-ce qu'elle se réveillait ? Oui ! Il traîna à nouveau le bébé contre lui et retourna en titubant jusqu'au landau. Le bébé l'agrippa pendant qu'il essayait de le remettre dedans. Quand il le fit lâcher, le bébé recommença à crier. Un cri différent, ni celui de quand on lui donnait un coup, ni celui de l'heure du biberon. Il s'enfuit en courant.

Parfois, après ça, le bébé criait de cette façon les jours où Mrs Bray restait réveillée. Comme si le bébé avait voulu jouer avec lui. Même si ça n'était que des jeux idiots d'attrape-doigt. Idiot de bébé. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui quand Mrs Bray était réveillée, est-ce que le bébé ne savait pas ça ? Mrs Bray n'aimait pas quand le bébé criait. Et pourtant, le bébé ne faisait toujours pas ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Le bébé jouait au lieu d'apprendre. Le bébé continuait à rire et à pleurer et tout. Le bébé n'écoutait pas quand il lui disait d'être silencieux. Le bébé aimait l'attraper et glousser. C'était un bébé idiot. Il ne voulait pas apprendre.

Certains jours, il faisait vraiment chaud, à présent ; si Mrs Bray ne dormait pas, il descendait vers les arbres, à l'ombre. Il avait un endroit spécial, là, où il faisait plus frais. D'habitude, il attendait d'abord de voir si elle s'endormirait, pourtant. Si le bébé criait trop pour le voir, il aurait des ennuis. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Et puis, pendant deux jours, il y eut du soleil mais Mrs Bray ne sortit pas le bébé. Et puis, quand elle le sortit, le bébé ne riait plus.

Le bébé toussait. Il n'aimait pas entendre ça. Le bébé idiot aurait dû être en train de rire.

Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme. Le bébé aussi s'était endormi, sans l'attendre comme d'habitude. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui : le bébé toussa sans se réveiller. Son visage n'était pas comme il fallait, tout violet au lieu d'être rose.

Il attrapa le bébé sous les bras. Le bébé se réveilla un peu, mais pas complètement. Il le porta jusqu'au perron de sa maison ; le bébé était allongé sur lui, il n'essayait pas de se tenir debout. Il continuait à tousser et la toux le secouait. Le bébé était trop petit pour être secoué comme ça.

La fois où lui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de tousser, quand il s'allongeait dans son lit, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Alors, il tint le bébé debout contre lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas allongé. Sa maman avait pris sa baguette et avait chanté quelque chose. Il était trop petit pour avoir une baguette, mais il avait le bâton qu'il gardait pour jouer. Et il savait chanter.

Il ne connaissait pas la chanson de sa maman, alors, il en inventa une. Sans paroles, comme ce que disait toujours le bébé. Juste des bruits. Idiot de bébé, il n'apprenait pas. Il essayait sans cesse de lui apprendre. Le bébé ne voulait pas apprendre.

Il faisait des caresses circulaires sur le dos du bébé pendant qu'il lui chantait sa chanson. Sa main était toute drôle, elle faisait comme de la lumière. Au bout d'un moment, la toux arrêta de secouer le bébé. Au bout d'un autre moment, la toux s'arrêta. Le bébé était endormi. Son visage était redevenu rose.

Mrs Bray n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il retransporta le bébé jusqu'au landau. Le bébé ne se réveilla pas quand il le reposa. Il n'avait pas du tout joué avec le bébé, aujourd'hui, mais il se sentait fatigué. Idiot de bébé.

Mrs Bray ne le sortit pas le lendemain, ni le jour suivant.

Il y avait des dames qui entraient dans la maison. Dans certaines maisons, les dames allaient et venaient tout le temps. Pas dans celle de Mrs Bray. Pas dans celle de sa maman. Il se cacha dans l'ombre des escaliers : quand il se cachait de cette façon, d'habitude, il n'y avait que sa maman qui pouvait le trouver. Pas son Pa'. Pas les dames. Il pouvait écouter en restant dans l'ombre.

— … a eu l'air de se remettre, pendant un moment…

— … le docteur a dit…

— … peu de chances…

Les mots que disaient les dames ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. Mais leurs épaules, si. Leurs épaules disaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leurs épaules disaient qu'elles ne voulaient pas aller à l'intérieur. Mais le bébé était à l'intérieur. Elles devaient amener le bébé dehors, pour qu'il puisse lui chanter sa chanson !

Mais elles ne le firent pas. Personne ne le fit.

Finalement, il alla voir sa maman. L'après-midi, comme ça, son Pa' n'était pas là.

— Est-ce que le bébé de Mrs Bray est malade ? lui demanda-t-il.

— C'est ce qu'on dit, répondit-elle, en remuant la cuillère dans le pot qui était sur le fourneau.

Le fourneau était allumé avec des flammes bleues, alors, il savait que c'était un de ses trucs spéciaux. Quelque chose qu'elle lui ferait boire, probablement.

— Maman… est-ce que tu ne peux rien faire pour le bébé ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse pour lui, Sevvie ? demanda sa maman en le regardant de ses yeux très noirs.

— Ben… si j'étais malade… qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

— Severus, dit-elle après avoir fermé les yeux une seconde, si tu étais aussi malade, je retournerais les Enfers. Et peut-être serais-je obligée de le faire. Pour le bébé de Mrs Bray… Ils ont des docteurs, ils ont des tas de choses qu'ils peuvent faire. Si elle arrêtait assez longtemps de boire pour essayer. Le bébé va probablement aller très bien.

Elle remua la cuillère dans le pot. Il ne dit rien, resta simplement debout à la regarder.

— Sevvie, dit-elle en lui rendant son regard. Toi et moi, nous sommes magiques. Nous sommes des sorciers. Eux, non. Ce sont des Moldus. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sur ou en présence des Moldus, sauf pour nous défendre. C'est la loi.

_« Sur ou en présence des Moldus », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Il a violé la loi en chantant ! Il pourrait être puni !_

— Sevvie, le bébé va sûrement aller mieux. Sinon, c'est juste qu'il était faible. Quelquefois, ça arrive, avec les Moldus.

Le bébé mourut parce qu'il était faible. Idiot de bébé. Idiot de bébé moldu.

Le bébé n'aurait pas été obligé de mourir s'il avait été magique. C'est la loi.

* * *

Première expérience fondamentale de notre Severus ! Comme quoi, une vocation d'enseignant, ça peut naître de manière étonnante...

Testingt est un auteur de génie. Son petit Sevvie est admirable de vraisemblance psychologique et on imagine très bien ce genre d'enfance pour le personnage de Rowling.

La première manifestation de puissance magique de Rogue est due à son désir de sauver un autre. Tout au fond de lui (tellement au fond qu'il ne s'en doute pas lui-même), c'est un grand philanthrope, ce Severus !

Des commentaires, remarques, questions, critiques, compliments, etc. ? Allez, vous avez bien un petit mot à dire !


	2. Ecole élémentaire

Univers et personnages de J.K. Rowling, fic de testingt, traduction de moi.

**L'enfant est le père de l'adulte**

« _L'enfant est le père de l'adulte_ », William Wordsworth.

« _Le clou qui dépasse se fait taper dessus_ », proverbe moldu.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

**Chapitre deuxième : École élémentaire**

_« … le fils Rogue. Ils habitent dans l'impasse du Tisseur, près de la rivière. »_

Petunia Evans.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Les enfants avaient commencé à s'entraîner avec leurs A d'imprimerie. Elle circulait à travers les rangées de bureaux usagés en bois pour les aider. Le soleil d'automne éclairait en biais par la fenêtre crasseuse, touchant certains des enfants d'une lumière dorée, malgré la pollution de l'air.

La lumière dorée qui venait de la fenêtre était loin d'atteindre le mur intérieur. Un des plus petits garçons s'était emparé dans la zone d'ombre du bureau au plus près de la porte, comme s'il préparait une évasion. Il fixait l'institutrice à travers ses cheveux noirs et sales. Sa feuille ne montrait que quelques traits expérimentaux. Il venait de la rivière, elle l'avait vu au premier coup d'œil. Ses vêtements ne lui allaient pas, ils étaient mal adaptés : il avait l'air filiforme et méfiant. Un bleu décorait sa joue gauche. Elle s'efforça de ne pas soupirer. Ces garçons posaient toujours problème. Mal préparés, hostiles… Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

— L'alphabet n'est pas si difficile que ça, chéri, regarde, c'est écrit au tableau si jamais tu oublies. Allons, voilà comment on fait un A.

Elle voulut prendre sa feuille pour le guider ; le garçon l'éloigna brutalement, se courba sur le grossier papier gris et écrivit : « _Je sais que l'alphabet n'est pas si difficile que ça. Je l'ai appris quand j'avais trois ans. Je m'appelle Severus Rogue._ »

Il tenait son crayon un peu bizarrement, remarqua-t-elle distraitement dans son choc. Il avait écrit en cursive, et son écriture était large, noire et épaisse, même avec un crayon. Le crayon avait déchiré la page à deux endroits, là où il avait appuyé trop fort. Il releva la tête ; ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Le soupçon de fierté et d'espoir disparut aussitôt qu'il vit la dureté de son visage, ne laissant que la méfiance lui faire face.

Elle tenta de ravaler son humiliation (« Allons, voilà comment on fait un A, chéri. ») et l'encouragea à nouveau.

— Eh bien… eh bien… c'est très bien, Severus. Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?

Trop tard pour les encouragements : il était braqué contre elle, fixant la page qui l'avait trahi d'un air renfrogné. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative.

— La plupart des enfants qui viennent de ton… milieu ne savent encore ce genre de choses. Est-ce que c'est ta maman qui te l'a appris ?

Il hocha la tête avec raideur. Il se tendit davantage. Elle considéra le bleu sur la joue qu'il détournait et étouffa un autre soupir. La joue gauche. Un droitier… un homme ? Ou la mère ? Ou rien, une chamaillerie avec les autres enfants ? Une situation à problèmes, en tout cas. Que faire de ce garçon ?

— Est-ce que tu connais aussi l'écriture d'imprimerie, ou seulement la cursive ?

Le visage toujours détourné, il fit plonger son menton vers le papier. Non ?

— Seulement la cursive ? Pour aujourd'hui, alors, je veux que tu t'entraînes à écrire l'alphabet. Tu dois aussi connaître cette façon d'écrire.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

— Je-sais-tout ! Crâneur ! Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que nous ?

— Oh, Maman t'a appris ?

— Crâneur ! Bébé à sa maman !

L'un d'eux le poussa. Puis un autre. Des douleurs aiguës surgirent dans sa joue et son épaule droites tandis qu'on le bousculait finalement avec violence contre les briques dures du bâtiment. Au moment où le surveillant se retourna, il était tout seul et il saignait.

Le bureau de l'infirmière était petit et lugubre. Le néon, qui clignotait, était froid après la lumière dorée du soleil.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas rapporter.

— Je suis tombé.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

— Ils ont dit que je faisais mon crâneur. Ils ont dit que je croyais que je valais mieux qu'eux, murmura le garçon à sa mère qui examinait sa joue et son épaule.

— Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, Severus. Tu es supérieur. Tu es un sorcier. Mais tu dois garder ça secret.

Puisque ce n'était pas son Pa' qui l'avait fait, Maman préparait un cataplasme pour la contusion qu'il avait à l'épaule. Pa' n'aimait pas quand Maman arrangeait les choses, il disait que le garçon avait besoin d'apprendre sa leçon et comment pourrait-il l'apprendre si elle le dorlotait ? Mais ça, il n'en saurait rien.

Le garçon fit un léger soupir quand le cataplasme soulagea sa contusion. Sa mère passa la main dans ses cheveux pour dégager ses yeux.

— Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'écorchure, lui dit-elle. Ils se poseront des questions, demain, à l'école, si elle a disparu.

— Maman… Est-ce que je suis obligé d'y retourner ? On n'y apprend rien, de toute façon. Seulement l'alphabet… c'est à cause de ça, j'ai juste écrit quelque chose. J'ai été idiot. Je ne voulais pas faire mon crâneur !

Elle soupira de la manière qui signifiait que Pa' était impliqué. Ils avaient développé toute une série de soupirs et de silences autour de son Pa'.

— Severus… c'est la loi. Ta naissance a été enregistrée chez les Moldus, donc, tu dois aller dans leur école.

Les Moldus. La loi. Le petit corps se raidit à ces mots. Il baissa les yeux.

— Mais… peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu ne sois plus dans cette classe. Ça n'a pas de sens de te faire perdre ton temps avec des choses que tu sais déjà et des camarades qui te cassent la figure.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

La directrice ne savait pas pourquoi elle aurait accepté une telle chose. Il y avait une forte incitation à garder les enfants avec leurs camarades du même âge, sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils étaient très en avance sur le plan scolaire. Et ce n'était pas comme si Mrs Rogue était un parent très avenant, la dignité revêche de son attitude diminuée par ses vêtements et ses manières excentriques. Pourtant, on avait pris la décision d'accéder à sa requête.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

— Qu'est-ce que le bébé rat d'égout fait dans notre classe, hein ?

Ces nouveaux gamins étaient tous plus vieux que lui, et tous portaient des vêtements qui avaient l'air neuf et s'accordaient avec ceux que portaient les autres gamins. Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, mais c'était trop tard. Il était trop différent pour passer inaperçu, ici. Lui ne les regardait pas mais eux le regardaient : ses vêtements, sa saleté, sa petite taille. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher quand tant de monde regardait droit vers lui.

Il refusa de lire à voix haute avec les autres, mais ça ne servit à rien. L'institutrice finit quand même par le prendre par surprise : « ... lis bien mieux que le niveau de ta classe » avait-elle dit alors que la classe pouvait l'entendre ! Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais il était trop tard. Il avait été idiot, encore une fois, avait fait son crâneur. Les avait laissés voir.

— Rat d'ég' ! Rat d'ég' !

Quand ils lui chantaient ça à la récréation, les mots perdaient une syllabe. Ça sonnait comme les incantations de sa mère, quand ils parlaient comme ça. Un rituel.

Mais c'était vrai qu'ils ne tapaient pas aussi dur que les gamins de son quartier. Ceux-ci l'attrapaient encore parfois à la récré, ou le poursuivaient sur le chemin de l'école à la maison.

Sa mère gardait désormais tout le temps le baume pour les bleus à disposition. Et, pour finir, du Poussoss.

— Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, Severus, murmurait-elle avec ferveur à son enfant. Tu es un sorcier. Mais tu dois garder ça secret.

* * *

_Seconde expérience fondamentale de notre Severus... Les petits je-sais-tout, ils en prennent plein la figure. On remarquera que le professeur Rogue tâche donc de limiter ces attitudes dangereuses chez ses élèves (surtout les gamines de Gryffondor).  
_

_Testingt a un regard toujours aussi percutant. Nous comprenons ici pourquoi Severus n'avait aucune raison de participer à la protection des Moldus, bien au contraire. _

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous une autre vision de l'enfance de Rogue ?_


	3. Surenchères

Univers et personnages de J.K. Rowling, fic de testingt, traduction de moi.

**L'enfant est le père de l'adulte**

ο0ƆΟC0ο

**Chapitre troisième : Surenchères**

_« Quand il est arrivé à l'école, Rogue connaissait plus de sortilèges que les élèves de septième année. »_ Sirius Black.

_« Tu es supérieur. Tu es un sorcier. Mais tu dois garder ça secret. »_

ο0ƆΟC0ο

— Rat d'ég' ! Crâneur !

Comment était-il censé foirer une dictée, bon sang ? Comment y arrivaient-ils, eux ? Cette fois, c'étaient Poulton, Cartright et Davies, avec cinq de leurs copains pour faire un mur qui empêcheraient les grandes personnes qui surveillaient la récré de remarquer quelque chose. Leurs coups de pied et de poing étaient méthodiques et centrés sur le torse et les jambes : il applaudissait leur capacité à tirer des leçons de leur expérience. Le mois dernier, ils lui avaient fait un œil au beurre noir et la directrice était remontée jusqu'à eux, même si Rogue n'avait rien dit.

Mais ils avaient appris. Pas de marque visible, pas de problème.

Lui aussi avait tiré des leçons de son expérience. Sa première année, il avait appris que se plaindre auprès des adultes rendait la raclée suivante encore pire. Et il y avait toujours une raclée suivante. Sa deuxième année, il avait appris à réserver la résistance pour les occasions où ça ferait une différence. Dans le cas présent, ça n'en ferait pas : ils étaient assez nombreux pour l'immobiliser. Alors, il les regardait avec froideur, sachant que ça les rendrait encore plus furieux que toute la résistance dont il pourrait faire preuve.

On pouvait dire que cette stratégie se retournait contre lui, dans la mesure où ils se seraient probablement arrêtés plus tôt s'il leur avait donné la satisfaction de le regarder lutter en vain. Mais il détestait se sentir impuissant encore plus qu'il ne détestait la douleur et cette équipe-là n'était guère susceptible de faire des dégâts sérieux. Il les fixa d'un air railleur tandis qu'ils le frappaient.

Si seulement il avait pu rétorquer avec des maléfices. Se défendre était légal. Mais la majorité des gamins étaient déjà des ados qui avaient une baguette avant d'obtenir le moindre résultat consistant, disait sa mère. Il serait à Poudlard à ce moment-là, et se défendre n'aurait plus d'intérêt : il avait besoin de ce pouvoir maintenant.

— Espèces d'enc... de singes ! rugit-il.

Et ça se produisit. Leurs bras s'allongèrent, leurs visages se transformèrent, des poils couvrirent ce qu'on voyait de leur peau. Des singes. Ou plutôt des garçons-singes : l'horreur de leur regard ne devait rien à la bestialité. Rogue en riait encore quand la Brigade de réparation des accidents magiques eut fini d'envoyer des _Oubliettes_ aux témoins.

Mais quand Paine et sa bande l'aperçurent sur son chemin vers la maison – rien. Pas de pouvoir. Même s'il luttait de toutes ses forces : Paine, c'était du sérieux. Tout ce que Paine avait entendu, c'était qu'un drôle de truc s'était passé avec Rogue à la récré : pour Paine, c'était assez.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Poulton et sa bande se tinrent prudemment à l'écart pendant quelques semaines. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien, mais ils étaient mal-à-l'aise avec ces souvenirs oubliés. Sa mère lui dit que le sortilège d'Oubli fonctionnait souvent comme ça. Mais il ne leur avait rien appris.

À la place, c'est eux qui lui avaient appris quelque chose. Ne pas laisser de trace. Ne rien faire qui serait effacé et soumis à l'_Oubliette_. Alors, il pourrait leur donner une leçon. Pas de marque visible, pas de problème.

De l'émotion, de l'intention, des mots. Pouvait-il utiliser cela ? Il s'entraîna, en faisant attention, sur son père quand il était ivre. Même sa mère ne le prit pas la main dans le sac. Trois semaines plus tard, quand Davies le fit trébucher, il était prêt. Il s'enroula sur son ventre pour se protéger quand il tomba, mais se releva en se moquant d'eux.

— Vous vouliez me battre ? Je surveillerais mes pieds, si j'étais vous.

L'un d'eux commença à sautiller, puis un autre. Ils le fixaient du regard, désorientés et furieux. Il souriait. Des ongles incarnés. Ça arrivait. Simplement, pas à cinq garçons à la fois, d'habitude. Ni sur les dix orteils.

Des engelures.

Des mycoses sur les cuisses.

Il commençait à savoir évaluer ce qu'il pouvait faire en toute impunité. Lui ne pouvait pas toujours le faire, mais eux ne pouvaient jamais deviner quand il le pouvait.

Lui non plus.

Ils parvinrent à un accord tacite : il ne faisait rien pour attirer l'attention sur lui, dans ses résultats scolaires ou dans son attitude, et eux faisaient semblant qu'il n'existait pas.

C'était O.K. pour lui.

Mais ça ne l'était pas pour la bande à Paine. Ses petits maléfices, si peu fiables qu'ils étaient, les avaient effrayés ; mais pour eux, être effrayé voulait dire qu'on attaquait encore plus durement qu'avant. Il était à peu près sûr que la dernière attaque lui avait cassé deux côtes : Maman l'avait laissé, le visage fermé, avant de revenir avec cette potion au mauvais goût qu'elle avait utilisée quand ils lui avaient cassé le bras.

Il changeait de chemin pour rentrer à la maison, mais ils connaissaient le quartier aussi bien que lui. Et ils savaient où il habitait.

Cette fois, leur embuscade était bien choisie : pas de mère fouineuse prête à intervenir dans ce pâté de maisons. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps : ils le plaquèrent au sol et une fois qu'il fut par terre, commencèrent à lui donner des coups de pied et de poing. Il s'enroula inutilement sur lui-même : ils aimaient ça.

Et quelque chose surgit en lui, nourri de fureur et de désespoir. Il se déroula soudain, frappant, et ses mains faisaient sortir du sang là où elles touchaient les autres garçons. Il se mit à rire, en les voyant reculer : c'était comme si ses doigts étaient des rasoirs. Il savoura la sensation, se joua d'eux. Il leur fit des coupures avec ses doigts, et les regarda courir. Tous.

Aucun d'eux n'alla raconter où ils avaient reçu les coupures. On leur aurait demandé si quelqu'un avait eu un couteau, et il n'en avait pas eu. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais ils savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire à chaque fois, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se cacher à chaque fois.

Si seulement il avait pu contrôler sa magie, il aurait pu mieux se protéger. Il avait essayé à maintes reprises d'apprendre des sorts, mais Maman disait qu'il était trop jeune.

Trop jeune, trop petit, trop faible.

Pourtant, il continuait à essayer. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

_Troisième expérience fondamentale de notre Severus... Pas vu, pas pris !_

_Et voilà d'où Rogue tire sa science de la magie du combat et sa capacité exceptionnelle à créer des sorts : c'était une question de survie, dans son cas. Sans compter sa phobie des faibles et de la faiblesse : montrer qu'on est vulnérable, c'est prendre des risques considérables, dans une cour de récréation._

_N'avez-vous vraiment rien à dire sur cette histoire ? Elle suscite bien peu de commentaires, alors que l'enfance de Rogue telle que l'a imaginée __Testingt me semble tout à fait admirable, d'autant plus __que le style dans lequel elle écrit est on ne peut mieux adapté. Pensez-vous comme moi, ou aviez-vous imaginé tout autre chose pour ce cher petit Severus ?_


	4. Sorcière

Univers et personnages de J.K. Rowling, fic de testingt, traduction de moi.

**L'enfant est le père de l'adulte**

ο0ƆΟC0ο

**Chapitre quatrième : Sorcière**

_« C'est vrai pour nous. Pas pour elle. »_, Severus Rogue.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Rogue se fait un chemin à coups de coude à travers l'essaim de filles, la veste de Pa' claquant derrière lui. C'est toujours mieux que de leur laisser voir sa blouse. Parfois, il arrive à passer inaperçu ; pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il est poursuivi par leur rire.

Les garçons, au moins, il peut les combattre. Mais contre les filles… il n'y a aucune défense possible contre leur rire. Il ne peut pas frapper les filles. Son visage brûle tandis qu'il entend leurs commentaires.

— Rat d'ég' ! Rat d'ég' !

— Regarde cette veste !

— Ma sœur dit qu'il porte les habits de sa mère en-dessous !

Ah, ça ! Rogue tressaille et essaie de se mettre hors de portée. Si seulement il pouvait se rendre invisible. S'il pouvait se rendre sourd. S'il pouvait les rendre toutes aveugles. Tout est possible, en théorie. Il est un sorcier. Il est supérieur. Quand il aura son pouvoir. Mais, même alors, il ne pourra pas l'utiliser en public : il devra garder ça secret. Pour l'instant, il recule, il essaie de se transformer en mur, en pierre, en quelque chose d'impénétrable.

— Laissez-le tranquille ! coupe alors une nouvelle voix à travers les rires.

Rogue se tourne, ses épaules encore tendues contre les moqueries des filles et regarde le groupe choqué. Une des filles s'est détachée de ses amies. Elle tape du pied.

— Vous êtes méchantes ! Est-ce que vous aimez ça, quand quelqu'un est méchant avec vous ? Il n'y peut rien, si sa famille ne peut pas lui acheter de meilleurs habits.

— Lily, c'est juste le Rat d'égout, explique une des autres.

— Je m'en fiche ! Vous êtes méchantes !

Elle croise les bras et s'en va, l'air outragé, suivie par quelques unes des filles. Après quelques minutes, le groupe se reforme pour sauter à la corde. Leurs voix portent jusqu'à Rogue tandis qu'elles sautent.

— La grenouille se marie avec un alligator, et tout le monde lui dit…

Rogue rougit en se rendant compte qu'il est en train de fixer une fille depuis plusieurs minutes. Heureusement, personne ne l'a surpris.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

C'était la petite sœur d'Evans. Pourquoi aurait-elle pris son parti à lui ? Evans ne l'aurait sûrement jamais fait – c'était une des pires dans son mépris pour les rats d'égout. Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle différente ? Les jours où il parvenait à passer inaperçu, il se tenait dans l'ombre pendant la récréation et le déjeuner et la regardait, essayant de comprendre.

Elle était le chef parmi ses amies : elles faisaient un tourbillon autour d'elle, comme elles l'avaient fait ce jour-là. Et la seule chose qui semblait la mettre vraiment en colère, c'était quand quelqu'un était méchant. Le reste du temps, elle était de bonne humeur, mais la cruauté, même la taquinerie, faisait ressortir la même indignation. Et les autres la suivaient et la cajolaient pour la ramener à plus de douceur. Pourquoi se souciait-elle de la façon dont ses amies traitaient des étrangers ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle se faisait un plaisir d'un tas de choses. Elle remarquait la première sortie des feuilles – qui d'autre remarquait ça dans le crachin ? Elle sautait dans les flaques sans se soucier de salir ses habits ou d'attraper froid. Elle ne courait pas pour échapper à des attaques mais pour jouer. Elle agissait comme si tout était un cadeau pour elle. Comme un bébé. Accueillant la vie avec une telle joie ! Mais comment pouvait-on atteindre l'âge de huit ans et se comporter de cette façon ? Fallait-il qu'elle soit idiote !

Pourtant, on disait qu'elle était intelligente, plus intelligente que ses amies, que sa sœur. Rogue, en espionnant, entendit son institutrice discuter de ses résultats en mathématiques avec une autre maîtresse. Et personne ne la punissait pour ça. Ça ne tenait pas debout.

Elle n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne tenait pas debout. Et elle avait pris son parti, contre ses amies. Il devait comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait différente ?

Un des rares jours de soleil juste avant les vacances de Pâques, il rassembla tout son courage et suivit les demoiselles Evans chez elles. Sa discrétion était bien en place, ce jour-là : personne n'avait essayé de le frapper ou de le pousser. Mais les filles n'allèrent pas chez elles : elles s'arrêtèrent sur un terrain de jeux. Meilleur qu'à l'école : aucune des balançoires n'était cassée, et il y avait des buissons sur les côtés. Lily était tout excitée par les bourgeons qui grossissaient, alors que Petunia se plaignait de la boue.

Rogue se glissa dans l'ombre des buissons et s'accroupit : inutile de se fatiguer à se cacher lui-même quand un abri était à disposition. Après avoir touché les plantes, Lily alla droit vers les balançoires. Rogue la regarda s'élever de plus en plus haut. Certaines filles ne voulaient pas se balancer haut : elles avaient peur que les garçons regardent sous leur jupe. Lily n'avait peur de rien : ses bras et ses jambes travaillaient dur, sa tête était basculée en arrière avec abandon. Elle gloussait de joie. Petunia, à côté d'elle, se balançait tranquillement.

De plus en plus haut. Au sommet de son arc de cercle, elle sauta soudain de la balançoire.

Dans les buissons, Rogue sauta sur ses pieds et faillit pousser un cri d'horreur. Elle allait se faire mal ! Elle allait se briser sur le sol ! Son bras, ses côtes… comme ce que Paine lui avait fait. Et pas de Maman pour la soigner. Elle était comme le bébé, riant d'un rien, elle était exactement comme le bébé, elle était idiote comme le bébé, et maintenant, elle allait mourir !

Les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit furent brutalement interrompues quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il voyait. Elle flottait comme du duvet de chardon vers le sol, riant de plaisir.

C'était une sorcière. Comme lui. C'était ça qui la rendait différente. Elle était comme lui !

Il lui dirait. Il lui dirait combien elle était spéciale, supérieure. Il l'amènerait à son endroit secret, là où il y avait des feuilles près de la rivière, cet été, quand l'odeur de verdure aurait surmonté les odeurs de la rivière. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le trouver, mais il ne serait plus tout seul là-bas. Il lui parlerait de la magie. Il lui parlerait de Poudlard, où seuls les sorciers allaient et où ils trouveraient leur place.

Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont pareils.

* * *

_NdT : Bien sûr, la comptine pour sauter à la corde est différente dans la version originale, mais elle parle également de mariage._

_Quatrième expérience fondamentale de notre Severus... Il n'est pas seul ! Alors, naît pour lui l'espoir insensé d'avoir un jour sa place quelque part avec d'autres.  
_

_Quand Severus avait huit ans, il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'à seize : il n'a même pas eu le temps de penser à insulter la fille qui était venue à son secours. C'est sans doute la surprise devant un événement si inattendu... _

_Et n'est-ce pas tragique, cet enfant tellement incapable de comprendre la gentillesse et le plaisir de vivre qu'il les attribue à la magie ? _

_Pour ne pas créer d'attentes inutiles, je signale que cette histoire arrive à son terme. Il ne reste qu'un court épilogue : Testingt a simplement voulu rendre compte de la petite enfance de Rogue, pour montrer comment ses expériences de tout petit garçon l'ont marqué à vie._

_Qu'est-ce que cette première rencontre vous inspire ?_


	5. Epilogue : à bord du Poudlard Express

Univers et personnages de J.K. Rowling, fic de testingt, traduction de moi.

**L'enfant est le père de l'adulte**

ο0ƆΟC0ο

**Épilogue : À bord du Poudlard Express**

_« À bientôt, Servilo ! »_, James Potter et Sirius Black.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Lily regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Il avait pris son air fermé, celui qu'il avait quand elle mentionnait ses parents. Son visage avait été rouge de plaisir seulement quelques minutes avant. Elle mit de côté sa souffrance et sa culpabilité au sujet de Petunia pour tâcher de l'atteindre lui. Elle le tira dans un autre compartiment. Ignorant les gamins qui y étaient déjà, elle laissa sa main sur son bras.

— Ces garçons ne comptent pas. Ce sont juste des voyous. Qui se soucie de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser ?

_Je pensais que ce serait différent dans le monde magique._

_Je pensais que j'aurais ma place._

_Il n'y a qu'elle._

Severus se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

— Je peux les gérer, lui assura-t-il. Ils ne sont pas pires que Davies ou Poulton – et ne valent pas mieux que Paine et sa bande. Au moins, il n'y en a que deux, pas toute une troupe.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. Severus n'est pas encore entré à Poudlard et il a déjà perdu la dernière de ses illusions d'enfant. Enfin, pas tout à fait : de sinistres sorciers parviendront encore à lui faire croire qu'il peut trouver sa place parmi eux. Mais Severus Rogue n'a pas de place ici-bas, pas même dans le cœur d'un ami. Il lui faudra mourir pour en trouver une dans l'estime du fils de Lily..._

_Ce que j'aime particulièrement dans cette fic, c'est l'absence d'un personnage dont l'ombre a plané sur Severus : son père. On constate les effets de ses méthodes éducatives (si j'ose dire), sans jamais le voir en chair et en os. Testingt respecte ainsi les désirs de Severus (qui n'aime visiblement pas qu'on s'étende sur sa famille), tout en donnant une idée très juste de sa petite enfance._

_Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous aimé ou détesté dans cette histoire ou dans sa traduction ?_


End file.
